dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord
Overlord is the final boss of the episode Lunar Apocalypse, and appears in the level Overlord. Description The Overlord wields two built-in rocket launchers, every rocket is as powerful as the RPG. Appearance An alien leader resembling a gigantic brown dinosaur or frog, The Overlord is provided with giant fangs and claws, big golden eyes of pure wrath, twin rocket launchers mounted on both shoulders and four long amphibian-like legs that allow it to crawl and maneuver around with relative ease and fastness despite its huge size. Combat analysis *'Best weapon choice:' RPG (~33), Devastator (~129) *'Worst weapon choice:' Shrink Ray (Immune), any others It has 4500 hit points, and is unaffected by the Shrink Ray's attack. The Overlord is much bigger than any of the other more common enemies (except the three other bosses), and as such is able to squish the player if they venture too close which will result in a instant death. Notes *When Duke first encounter the Overlord, he'll utter "I'll rip off your head and shit down your neck!". Upon death Duke will say, "Die, you son of a bitch!". The corpse of a boss cannot be destroyed, i.e. gibbed, compared to the common enemies encountered in the game, and will remain so until the level ends. The same dying animation will show regardless of what weapon the player used to defeat a boss. *Because of the Overlord's large size, it cannot enter any small spaces. *While the Battlelord cannot step on any water surfaces, and therefore cannot submerge itself, the Overlord can, which can easily be seen in the Zoo level. This was fixed in Duke Nukem 64. *As with the Cycloid Emperor and the Alien Queen, basic programming was just copied from the Battlelord, and there is a leftover of a Mini Battlelord in the Overlord. The Overlord has the same appearance as the Mini Battlelord while in another pallete, it has 1 hit point and will die instantly. Also, the rockets launched from the Overlord don't spawn correctly and thus will kill it. Lastly, the Overlord will not come back after being frozen by the Freezethrower. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |- | |} |} Other Image:OverlordModel.jpg|''Overlord'' model used for creating the sprites. Image:Overlordcover.png|The back cover of the Duke Nukem 3D box. Image:OverlordConcept1.jpg Image:OverlordConcept2.jpg Image:OverlordConcept3.jpg *In Duke Nukem 64, the "Overlord" level is separated into two parts (named "Dreadnought" and "Overlord" in that order) after that the player falls into the boss arena, and such the Overlord is fought only in the arena. Also, it takes the double of damage to kill than Battlelord. Development *There is a unused leftover alert sound (b3pain04.voc) that never made it into the game (since instead we hear Duke talking). However, it was later recycled in Duke Nukem 64 for the Mini Overlord and Cycloid Emperor in the Sega Saturn version. *A prototype version of the Overlord can be seen on the Duke Nukem 3D box cover, in a prototype version of the "Overlord" level. It is similar to early sketches with unfamiliar guns placed on his lower. *The data name of the Overlord is "BOSS3" while the Cycloid Emperor is "BOSS2", suggesting that it was the later created boss enemy. His code is also less closer to the Battlelord than the Cycloid Emperor; he is missing the anti-water sector data and freezing data from Battlelord. Category:Enemies Category:Bosses